Sonny Moon
by Scar of hope
Summary: When Sonny finds a Black cat with a crescent Moon on its forehead, she embarks on the greastest adventure of her life. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett: This is somthing that came to me in a dream. I thought it was cool,so I am writing it. I don't own SWAC or Sailormoon. Tellme if you want me to let the sisters out.(See my danny phantom fic "Broken Bonds")**

*******

Sonny sat in the lunchroom of Condor studios, barely touching the slop that was supposed to be her lunch. At scratch at her chair legs caught her attention. She looked down and saw a black cat with a bandage on its forehead.

"Hey kitty, How'd you get in here?" She lifted the cat up and searched for a collar. Nothing.

"Are you a stray? Come on I'll clean you up." Sonny lifted the cat and carried it to her dressing room. She stepped over to the sink and pulled the bandage off the cats forehead. A gold crescent moon was there. "That's odd."said Sonny curiously.

The cat looked up and saw a glowing crescent moon on Sonny's forehead. the cat leapt from her arms.

"Where are you going silly kitty?" said Sonny in a baby-talk voice.

"Please don't talk to me like that." said the cat.

Sonny jumped back in shock. Did that cat just talk?

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes, I did. Now listen." Sonny plopped on a couch and stared.

"My name is Luna. You are guardian of the moon, leader of the royal guard to Princess Serenity, Whom I have yet to find. We must awaken the other scouts and find my husband, Artemis. Understand?"

Sonny looked at her, confused. "What?"

Luna sighed. "Here, take this." she dropped a locket on the couch. "Hold it up and say, 'Moon prism power'"

Sonny lifted the locket and looked at the cat. She shrugged her shoulders.

"moon prism power."

A flash of light and Sonny was wearing a blue skirt, a white chest protecter with a red bow in the front and back, and white gloves with red on the ends. She had a tiara with a red gem on her forehead. Sonny almost screamed.

"This skirt is an ungodly amount of short!", she snapped at Luna.

"Whatever dear. We have to find the other scouts."

"How will we know who they are?" said Sonny.

"Trust me; you'll know."

***

Sonny had changed back to her normal clothes and was walking through the halls with Luna on her shoulders. She passed Chad and felt an odd tug, like a rope pulling on her chest. She gave him an odd look.

"Nice cat, Monroe. Can I hold it?"

"Sure." said Sonny, wiping the look from her face. Chad lifted the cat from her shoulder and held it close.

"What's her name?"said Chad.

"Luna." said Sonny smiling.

Sonny swore she she saw a black circle with a red cross glow for an instant on Chads forehead but brushed it off as her own imagination. Luna jumped down and stood next to Sonny.

"See you later Chad."

Sonny leaned down and Luna jumped on her shoulder. Chad watched them walk down the hallway.

Sonny stepped into the prop house where Tawni was reading a Magazine. Tawni looked up.

"Hey Sonny." ,she said smiling. Tawni's attitude had greatly improved over the two years Sonny had been on So Random!.

Sonny was less interested in that. She could see a glowing yellow symbol on Tawni's forehead, that she immediately recognized as the symbol of Venus, though she'd never seen it before.

"Tawni,-"

"Hey Sonny, look at this little guy!" she lifted up a white cat with a gold crescent Moon on his forehead. "This is- "

"Artemis!" said Luna as she leapt from Sonny's shoulder.

"Luna?"

Sonny and Tawni looked at eachother.

"You're the Moon princess?" they said in unison.

" I'm Sailor Venus." said Tawni.

"Sailor Moon." said Sonny.

"Soo....Does this make us a team, Artemis?" said Tawni.

"I think it does, V."

Sonny smiled. "Now all we have to do is find the Moon princess and the other scouts. How many are there any way, Luna?"

"We still need three more."

"Great." said Sonny sarcastically.

"Hey guys." said Zora from the vents. Sonny looked up and saw a glowing blue symbol on Zora's forehead. Mercury.

"Hey Zora, I've got something for you. Come down here." said Sonny.

"O.k. Be down in a sec." Zora left.

"O.k, what's up?" said Tawni.

"She's Sailor Mercury." said Sonny.

"How can you tell?" said Tawni curiously.

Sonny looked confused. "Didn't you see the-"

"Sup?" said Zora.

"Hi, Zor.", said Sonny, "I got you this." She pulled a blue stick out of her bag and tossed it to Zora.

Zora studied it curiously. "What is it?"

"Just-hold it up and say 'Mercury power'. You'll get it in a second."

"Oookaaaay." said Zora. She held it up.

"Mercury Power."

Another flash, and Zora stood there in a blue fuku.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Zora, pulling on the hem of the dress. "Why am I in a dress?! and why does it barely cover my butt?!

"Your the guardian of Mercury." said Luna, " One of the Sailor Scouts."

Zora detransformed and sat on the couch between Tawni and Sonny.

"Explain."

And little did the girls know as they went through the same thing Luna said, that they were about to embark on the journey of there lives.

**Scarlett: Review pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlett:I don't own SWAC of Sailormoon. this is what Evelyn and nicole look like:**

**nicole- .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=5853182**

**evelyn- .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4886326**

**Scarlett: Oh, and by the way, Sonny's hair does go up into the odango hairstyle, but the pigtails are short.**

*******

Evelyn Sharpe was ten years old when she met Nicole Mcconnell on tour of Condor studios . They instantly became the best of friends. That was 6 years ago. Every year since then, they took a tour of Condor studios to celebrate the day they met. Little did they know that this was not going to be an oridinary Friendship-a-versery.

And this is where the hit comedy show 'So Random!' is filmed." said the over-enthusiastic tour guide. There was a snap of camera's as people photographed the giant picture by the door.

A huge rumbling noise could be from outside. The party rushed out of the biuldingand saw an enormous monster. Nicole and Evelyn stared in awe. The rest of the Tourists ran to there cars and drove away.

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora heard the growls and crashing from the dressing room.

"Let's go."

In another area of Condor studios, by himself in a hallway, Chad Dylan Cooper collapsed to the ground, clutching his head. Whenhe stood,He was dressed in a black tux and a white mask.

Nicole and Evelyn were stunned by the large monster.

"I don't think it's very nice to be crushing peoples cars, Youma!" yelled an angry Venus from the roof. "I'm Sailor venus!"

"I agree, and I'm Sailor Mercury!" said the blue clad scout.

"And I'm Sailor Moon!" yelled the last girl, "Champion of love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"It's the Sailor Scouts!" whispered Evelyn.

"I can see that!" said Nicole

Luna, watching from the sidelines, saw Evelyn and Nicole, and could clearly see the marks of Jupiter and Mars respectively on their foreheads.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Luna, "Finish the Youma quickly, I've got something big!"

Sailor moon nodded.

"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" yelled Mercury. Frost engulfed the youma.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" yelled Venus. The youma yowled in pain as the beam sliced his arm.

"Moon Tiara Action!" yelled Sailor moon. The youma was enclosed in a cloud of dust.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Evelyn, "Did you see that! She was like, Whoa! and then she was like Blam! and then she was like whoosh! That was awesome!"

"Don't celebrate to fast."said Nicole as she pointed back towards the youma.

The youma rose from the dust, looking like it didn't even have a scratch on it. It faced Nicole and Evelyn, raised its hairy arm, and shot a Beam of black energy straght at , thinking Evelyn was right behind her, ran out of the way. But when sh looked back, Evelyn was still, to stunned to even move.

"Evelyn, run!",shrieked Nicole. Evelyn didn't seem to hear. A tear fell from Nicoles eye as the beam seemed ready to engulf her best friend. Then a black and white blur tackled Evelyn to the side.

Evelyn sat up and looked at her savior.

"You o.k?" He said.

Evelyn nodded dumbly.

The man threw a red rose at the monster, which seemed to visibly weaken it. He and the sailor scouts continued to berate it with attacks.

"Girls!" said Luna as Nicole ran over to Evelyn.

"Did that cat just talk... to us?"said Nicole.

"Uh-huh." said Evelyn.

Luna pushed two transformation pens towards the girls. "Nicole, hold up the red one and say 'Mars Power'. Evelyn, the green one and say 'Jupiter Power'."

They nodded dumbly.

"Mars Power!" yelled Nicole.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Evelyn.

A flash of light, and the two girls stood wearing sailor uniforms. They suddenly seemed to know what to do.

"Mars fire ignite!"yelled Mars.

"Jupiter thunder crash!" yelled Jupiter.

The youma stopped fighting at full force. He was almost down.

"Sailor Moon, finish him!" yelled the masked man.

"Let's Try this again," yelled Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara, Action!"

The youma vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The dust cleared, and the sailor scouts sighed in relief.

Evelyn, or Sailor Jupiter, lookedat the pile of ash in astonishment. She looked at her outfit.

The rest of the scouts, including Mars, were cheering.

"Took you long enough!",said Venus, "We've been looking for you!"

"Really?", said Nicole in awe.

"Heck yes!" said Sailor Moon, "We've beenhaveing some issues with these youma; they were getting to strong to beat with just three scouts."

"Who was that guy who saved Evelyn?", said Mars.

"Who?", said Mercury.

"Oh; her." ,said Mars, gesturing to Sailor Jupiter.

"Tuxedo Mask." said Sailor Moon dreamily.

"Moon here's got a thing for him.", said Venus.

"Well if your all done gawking over the guy you've never seen," said Jupiter, "You can have this back." She detransformed and tossed Sailor Moon her transformation stick.

"But, Evelyn, "said Mars,"This is the chance of a lifetime! We're superheros!"

"Correction; you are superheros. I think I'll stick to my video games myself." said Evelyn, walking away.

"But, you are Sailor Jupiter!" yelled Luna.

Evelyn smiled sadly."No; I'm not."

And she walked away.

**Scarlett: Review! you're doing so well! push the button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett: OM-Flippin-G I am so sorry it took me so long to update. It's just, my grandpa died and I got all sad, and when I get sad I either write a really morbid oneshot or get writers block. This time...both. Whoo-hoo. Okay, questions to be answered!**

**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe-The black circle w/ a red cross is a symbol of earth, Tuxedo Mask's planet.**

**Ip2014: I am changing things up a bit in this, it won't be exactly like the anime. In this, Jupiter/Evelyn is not a very pleasant girl. She will come back.**

**Monkey87- Yes, Sonny is Sailor moon. Tawni is Sailor Venus, Zora is Sailor Mercury. Nicole and Evelyn are my O.C.'s because I didn't know who else to make scouts.**

**channylover101- Thank you! Now I feel all fuzzy inside.**

Chad woke up in his dressing room. He vaguely remembered that weird changing thing he started doing a couple months ago. Man this was getting irritating...

A knock at his door brought him back from his own thoughts. A call and an answer later, Portlyn walked in, looking thouroughly peeved.

"Chad Dlyan Cooper! You are the most infuriating little Diva-boy ever! where have you been for the past hour? We can't shoot Mackenzie Falls without _Mackenzie!_"

"Chill, Port; I went for a walk."

"Why are you suddenly taking so many walks?" said Portlyn.

"Why are you acting like my freakin mother!" yelled Chad as he stalked past. In his anger, he slammed into someone.

"Hey watch where your going!" yelled the girl. Chad looked down at her. One word flitted acrossed his mind.

Jupiter.

Wrinkleling his brow in confusion, he backtracked. Why would that...

He snapped out of it, realizing that he was just standing there staring.

"Evelyn!" the girl whipped around, for that seemed to be her name. Sonny ran up, ignoring Chad.

"Who are you?" said Evelyn, not recognizing the girl who had saved Condor Studios less than an hour ago.

"It's me, Sai-" she abruptly cut off, realizing Chad was there. "Come 'ere."

Sonny pulled Evelyn away from Chad, off into a corner. "I'm Sailor Moon."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "And, why, pray tell, are you _following _me?" she said icily.

"Because," said Sonny, "You never gave me a chance to explain the situation!"

"O.k then." said Evelyn, "enlighten me, oh 'champion of love and justice."

Sonny scowled and dragged Evelyn to her dressing room.

~**~

A red-headed woman sat on a throne in a room that seemed to be made of stone. A crystal ball floated in front of her, and she was scowling into the darkness in front of her.

"I am losing patience with you, Zoisite. Your progress is becomeing a mute point. If new Sailor Scouts arrive every time your youma get stronger, then we will never aquire the Rainbow crystals, let alone the Imperium Silver crystal! Find the crystals and destroy the sailor scouts, or I _will_ punish you!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl." said the feminine voice. And with that, Portlyn stepped out of the shadows and went up in a wisp of smoke.

**Scarlett:HA! bet you didn't see THAT coming!...Okay, maybe you did,but still!**

**Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlett: Hi! I don't know how long this will take, but I'm timing myself. It is 4:29 PM. Wish me luck!. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd..............GO!**

**I Don't own SWAC or Sailor Moon**

**~**~**

Sonny pulled Evelyn into the dressing room, where Tawni, Nicole, and Zora were already waiting.

"Listen, Jupiter,-" started Tawni.

"My name is not Jupiter!", snapped Evelyn, "And please, don't waste my time."

"This is not a waste of time, _Jupiter._" ,stated Luna, stressing 'Jupiter', "This is a matter of the continuation of Earth's existence!"

"Well, worry about the continuation of Earth's existence without me!" yelled Evelyn.

"Why are you scared?",said Nicole, stepping forward.

"I am not _scared."_, spat Evelyn, _"_I'm just not _stupid_."

"How dare you!" yelled Luna.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike one of the _talking cat's_ nerves?". said Evelyn sarcastically.

"Don't talk to her like that!",said Sonny.

"I should have to talk to her at all! She's a _cat_ god damn it!"

Zora had enough. She walked over to Evelyn, raised her little 12-year-arm, and slapped her across the face with a hard snap.

The room was stunned to silence. Evelyn stood still, head still turn from the force of Zora's blow. She turned her head slowly back to face her now still inflictor. She tilted her head to the side curiously, as if not comrhending what just happened.

"LIsten up, and listen good!",yelled Zora, "We Killed that Youma today; All _five _of us. And it didn't go down easy. If you go, You have pretty much signed a death warrant for a 12-year-old girl, two TV-stars, and your best friend. We. Need. Your. Help. Not _want _your help, _need_ it. Now I'm not gonna stop you from leaving, but I'm not gonna sugar-coat it. Without all five sailor scouts, we will never find the moon princess. Without all five scouts, we will die. Without all five scouts, Earth is doomed."

Evelyn was silent. looking at each of them, her eyes fell on Sonny, who held the Jupiter cahange stick under her paw.

"Well, Jupiter? What do you say?" said Luna.

Evelyn looked at the hopeful faces around her. She sighed.

"I must be crazy.",she said as she claimed her new identity from the paws of a talking cat.

~**~

Portlyn stormed through the halls, cursing the day she found out about "Her Royal bitchy Highness"

"UUURRRRGGGHHH!" She yelled. Exasperated, Portlyn pulled a Card out of her shirt, flung it in the air, and watched the wind carry it away. "Kill the Sailor scouts! And do it quickly!"

"What did you just say, Port?" said the melodious voice of Chad Dylan Cooper.

'Shit', thought Portlyn. "Um...I didn't say anything."

"yes you did! You said Something about the Sailor Scouts!"

"Uuhh...The who-now?"

"Chad scrutinized Portlyn quietly. She gave her best ditzy smile.

Luckily for her, that seemed to alay his suspisions. He shook his head and walked on by

"phew.", breathed Portlyn.

~**~

"So you've kept track of how many youma you've killed and/or healed? Since the very beginning?", said Evelyn, licking an orange fro-yo.

"Yup.",said Zora, also with a Fro-yo(chocolate), "In the six months we've been Scouts, We've killed 152 youma, and healed 48. Rounds out to a nice,even, 200 youma."

"Really?" said Tawni, strawberry Fro-yo, "I didn't even know that."

"Really, Tawn, when have you ever been mathematically inclined?" said Zora grinning.

"Play nice, girls.",said Luna, who was riding on Sonny's shoulder.

"Yes mom."

Sonnt laughed, calmly eating her vanilla Fro-yo.

"Well, I think that's about to become a 201.", said Nicole.

"Why?",said Evelyn.

Nicole gestured to the TV. The prop house suddenly went silent.

A huge, brown, humanoid youma with white armor.

"Great, and I was just starting to enjoy my fro-yo!" said Evelyn.

"Come on guys!" said Sonny, tossing her half-finished fro-yo in the trash.

"Moon Prism Power"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Mercury Power."

Evelyn raised her wand with a smile on her face.

"Jupiter Power!"

~**~

Chad felt the change coming before it happened. That's why he walked away from Portlyn so fast. He locked himself in his dressing room, just before He felt his other self overcome him. Well, at least it wasn't physiclly painful anymore...

~**~

The youma was making a horrible mess of Downtown. Cars were being flung in every direction, crashing into buildings, shattering windows, and generally causeing an irritating amount of pointless destruction.

"Hey youma!", yelled Sailor Mars from atop a crushed minivan, "I don't think people are going to be to happy about you crushing their cars."

"And I _know_ us Scouts aren't." said Jupiter from the building window near the Youma's head.

"So, we can do this The easy way, or the hard way.", said petite Mercury.

"Easy way, You come quietly." said Venus, landing in front of the Youma.

"Hard way...Well let's just say, it would be better for your health If we did this the easy way.", said Sailor Moon.

The youma looked around, taking in this new situation with precision. It flailed it's tail, crashing into another car, and sent Mercury flying.

"Great it's Feral." said Mercury, sitting up out of the rubble.

"Give it all you've got!",yelled Sailor Moon.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter-"

"Jupiter, What are you waiting for!",yelled Mars.

"It's not a youma." whispered Jupiter.

"What!", yelled Venus.

"Stop attacking it!" yelled Jupiter, "It's not a Youma!"

"What do you mean it's not a youma!" yelled Mercury.

"I mean It's not a Youma!" shrieked Jupiter.

The other Scouts looked at her incredously.

Jupiter ran towards the monster.

"It's okay, we're sorry! We won't hurt you any more!"

The monster shrank back, firing at Jupiter.

"Stop!",yelled Jupiter,picking herself up, "Shawn! It's me!"

"What are you talking about, Jupiter!", yelled Mars.

"It's not a youma! It's Shawn!",yelled Jupiter, tears in her eyes.

"Wha- how can you tell?" said Mars.

"Do you really have to ask?",said Jupiter.

"Who's Shawn?" whispered Venus to Mars.

"Evelyn's Ex." said Mars.

"Oh." said Venus.

"Ouch.", said Mercury.

"Ackward.", Sailor Moon supplied.

"But that doesn't explain why she know's it's him." said Artemis, bounding down off a building.

"She's also his Mind Guardian. She can sense his distress."

A confused look spread to her audience.

"Long story, tell you later."

Jupiter was thrown into the wall next to them, bruised and beaten.

"Jupiter, we _have_ to destroy him, he's going to kill you!", yelled Mercury.

"No!", yelled Jupiter, "I can get through to him!"

A cackling laugh met their ears. They looked up, and there stood the actual youma, with a red crystal in her taloned hands.

"Mistress Zoisite will be most pleased.",she cackled.

"Let him go!" shreiked Jupiter.

The youma vanished.

"No!"

"Sailor Moon!" , said Luna, "Heal him!"

"I tried already!" yelled Sailor Moon. "My tiara doesn't work!"

"Use this!" said Luna, pushing a Crescent Wand towards Sailor moon.

"Okay, how?", said Sailor Moon impatiently.

"Yell, 'Moon Healing Activation!'" , retorted Luna. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

A blast of Gold energy Flew towards the Youma, and he screamed. There was a flash of blinding white light, and then a tall skinny boy with blonde hair and blue eyes collapsed on the ground.

"Shawn!"

Shawn got up, looking around.

"W-who are you?", he asked, looking at Jupiter.

"N- Noone." said Jupiter with a weak smile. "Y-you were attacked. Sailor Moon saved you. Y-you should -um- probably go home Sh- whatever your name is."

Shawn gave her an odd look. He walked away. Jupiter turned and gave a weak smile to the other scouts. She went to walk by.

"Ju-",started Venus.

"No. Just- just don't, O.K?", said Jupiter. She pushed past them.

Tuxedo Mask watched the scouts go after their upset member. He looked at sailor moon. Wait a sec, wasn't that So-

No. It couldn't possibly...


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett: sorry! I'm really bad with regular updating, and my teachers have been flooding us with homework. But, now the 1st semesters over, and the new teachers won't be giving us heavy stuff for a while.**

**Also, in the last chapter, I called Sailor moons attack with the Crecent wand "Moon Healing activation." That is her healing attack. she has another attack, with the same item. It's called Cosmic Moon Power; it is her offensive attack. please note that this is not a continuity error, it is a separate attack.**

**Fluffness- Shawn is actually a character from an original story of mine, and so are Nicole and Evelyn. I changed the names though! XD**

**Ariana- Yes, Evelyn is very cynical. She's not one for miracles or fairytales. Middle school destroyed her inner child.**

**Channylover101- yes they saw the youma on the TV. thats what happens when you ask your 10-year old sister to proof-read :)**

**Monkey87- well, figity was the goal. glad to be of service.**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014- thanx, i try!**

**now, on w/ the story!**

**I don't own SM or SWAC**

** ~**~**

The next day, Shawn was elated. He'd just been saved by the Sailor Scouts! All Three of them! Well, five now. Those two new ones. It was odd, that green and pink one seemed to know him. What was it they called her?...Oh, yeah, Jupiter.

If only he could actually remember the battle, it must have been phenomenal. Shawn took out his phone. He _had _to call Nicole and Evelyn, they'd be so jealous.

The phone rang once, twice, three times.

Evelyn jumped, startling the other, also de-transformed scouts. They were all in the prop-house, and her phone had rung. The song _Tic toc_ by Kesha blaired from her pocket.

The others stared.

"What?" said Evelyn, "It's my favorite song."

She flipped open her violet phone, bringing it to her ear. She pulled it away, and excited yelling could be heard through the phone. Evelyn pulled her ear away slighty, the sound hurting her ears. She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Shawn, ",she said, exasperated, "Or I will hang up."

Evelyn paused.

"Really? The Sailor Scouts?", she said, fake awe in her voice. "Your full of it." she said, winking at her snickering friends.

Another pause.

"What do you mean _Five?", _said Evelyn, the grin on her face not reaching her voice. "Everybody knows there's only _three_ Sailor Scouts."

Tawni, Sonny, Zora, Nicole, and even Luna were howling with laughter.

"Oh, whatever Shawn. you do not have _battle scars._" siad Evelyn.

During the pause, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, you did not _talk_ to a _Sailor Scout._"

A pause, Evelyn laughed.

"Then what did she look like?"

She smiled.

"There _is_ no Green and Pink Scout!"

Another pause, Evelyn grinned.

"Oh whatever."

Pausing again, Evelyn looked at her friends.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask them."

Covering the mouthpeice with her hand she looked at them.

"He wants to come see us.", she said, mostly to Nicole.

They both looked at the others.

"Sure," siad Tawni.

"why not?", said Sonny. Zora just shrugged.

"My house or yours?" said Evelyn into the phone. "O.k" she said after the silence.

"come on!" she said after she hung up, "My house!"

They climbed into Evelyn's violet Prius and sped away.

~**~

"Very good, Zoisite, you finally did something right.", cackled Beryl, her crystal ball floating in between her claws. "Now we just need six more; then, the silver crystal will be ours!" Beryl laughed.

"Queen Beryl.", said a voice from the shadows, "Zoisite has been looking for months, and she has only found one rainbow crystal. If I were given a chance, I could-"

"Silence, Jedite!", said Beryl, "I will not be told how to run my kingdom!"

"Yes, my queen." said Jedite.

"You are dancing on a fine line, Zoisite.", said Beryl, "Don't dissapoint me again!"

"Of course not, Most High Queen.", said 'Zoisite'. She evaporated in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a distint smell of roses."

~**~

The five Scouts climbed out of the Prius, walking towards the porch of Evelyn's home. Shawn sat on the porch, waiting.

"I hope you don't mind, ", he said, "I invited Jonouchi, and holy crap that's three of the stars from so random!"

Nicole turned red as her scout uniform.

"You what!?!", she demanded frantically.

"Woah!" said Shawn, "Sonny's even prettier in person!"

"Oh, chill." , said Evelyn, unlocking her door and leading the others into her home. It was small, and the walls inside were plain white.

"Hello!", said Evelyn's mother in a sing-song voice, "How's my favorite moody 16-year old?"

"Mom!", groaned Evelyn as her mother kissed her forehead. Tawni, Sonny, and Zora, unaccustom to this behavior, stifled their snickering.

"Thats Melissa for ya.", said Shawn.

"Always huggin, kissin, embarrassing..."

"Keep talkin and i'll rip out yer vocal chords.", said Evelyn dully. Sonny laughed, but quickly stopped when noone else did.

"She was kidding...right?", said Sonny.

"Dunno.", said Zora.

"Hard to tell with Ev.", said Shawn.

"Would you all get in here!", said Evelyn from the next room.

"Coming!" they chorused.

Entering Evelyn's room for the first time was...overstimulating to say the least. While her walls were white, they had a mural on them of leaves and flowers, twisting around the whole room. On the door wer several handprints with names under them. Evelyn's, her mothers(titled "Mommy", much to the amusement of Tawni), Shawn's, Nicole's, and a tiny pink pawprint with the word "Moonbeam" under it.

"Why's that say Moonbe-"

Tawni was cut of by a small, blonde, furry object suitable for punting slamming into her chest. She screamed, swatting at it.

"Hey!", whined Evelyn, "Don't hit her!"

Evelyn lifted the furry thing to her face and kissed it. "This is Moonbeam."

The furry thing turned out to be a very small blonde dog, tongue hanging out, licking Evelyn's face and wagging her tail in amusement.

"She's a peika-woodle!", said Evelyn excitedly.

"Bless you!" said Sonny.

"What's a Peika-woodle?" said Tawni.

Nicole and Shawn chorused the following line with Evelyn.

"A peikanese, weiner dog, and a poodle!"

"That's an... interesting mix." said Zora delicatly.

The doorbell rang.

"And, that would be Jonouchi.", said Evelyn. "I'll get it."

Evelyn took took Moonbeam with her kissing the dog and laughing all the way down the hall.

Evelyn opened the door.

"Hey Jonou- your not Jonouchi. Your that guy that ran into me at Condor Studios!"

"Nice to meet you to." ,replied Chad sarcastically. "Is Sonny here?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"My house, bozo."

"OK, " said Sonny, coming down the hall, "I heard a certain three-named jerkthrob. What do you want chad?"

Chad blushed,"I- uh-I-I just need to talk to you alone."

"Ewwww, feelings." said Evelyn. She backed away slowly, then bolted down the hall.

"What, Chad?"

"Uhm... well I kinda saw something, yesterday. I was ... oh who am i kidding, I was probably just seeing things..."

"Just spit it out Chad." said Sonny, laughing.

Chad Paused. "Well...I was watching the sailor scouts yesterday, and I noticed...that Sailor Moon, kindov looks alot like...like...

"Like who?"

Chad looked up.

"Like you."

Sonny stared. Someone found out? how could some one have found out? After they tried so hard to keep the secret, she blew it! How were they supposed to find the Princess now?

"Whats that?" said Chad suddenly, pointing to a blinking light in Sonny's purse. Sonny looked down.

"Oh, that's my phone!" said Sonny, voice raising an octive. "I'l go answer it!"

Sonny shut the door and rab down the hall.

She stopped dead in Evelyn's room. How was she supposed to figure out the blinking Crescent Wand if Shawn was in there?

"Uh...Hey, Shawn!"

Shawn inclined his head to show he was listening.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's on the porch go keep him company."

Shawn stared at her.

"Go on!" she said.

Shawn walked out, staring at Sonny.

"What's wrong?", said Zora Immiediatly.

"It's the Crescent Wand." said Sonny. "It's blinking."

"Luna said that means there's a rainbow crystal nearby." said Tawni.

"And the more rainbow crystals we have...", started Zora.

"The closer we get to the Princess!" finished Nicole.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Evelyn.

Sonny nodded. "Let's move."

**Scarlett: Yey! It's done! now if only My computer would upload it to FFN *sigh***

**Push the button please! you know you want to!**


End file.
